Missing and Almost Forgotten
by Anime and Manga Obsessive
Summary: The girls have been destroyed and the villains take over townsville but they have been edgy lately. What the brownies is going in?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story to which I had illistrations but not a story so im gonna wing it!**

**I don't own the people in this fanfic. *mourns in a corner***

**In Townsville In the Middle of the Day**

"Did we really do it?" a green skinned black haired man asked.

"Are they really dead?" asked a red headed boy around the age of six with red eyes, scrutinizing his surroundings. He wasn't believing his eyes, not one bit.

"We did it," a monkey stated, "WE REALLY DEAFEATED THEM! WE DEFEATED THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"

A unanimous cheer erupted through the huge group of villains. They had finally done the impossible. They have defeated the powerpuff girls. They have made their dreams come true. Their happiness was short lived and replaced by confusion when animals came from the direction of the forest.

"What are they doing?" questioned the blonde haired boy with a blue sweater with a black stripe across his chest and upper arms on.

"I don't know, why you asking me?" the red headed leader, his red cap backwards and the same sweater as the blonde boy only red asked giving the blonde a quizzical look.

The boy in question just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the scene before him.

That's when the first cry started, then another, and another. Until it was a chorus of despair, sadness, and agony. They were sobbing, sobbing for their friend, a bubbly blonde with sky blue eyes and curly hair. A light blue dress with a black sash, stockings, and mary janes adding to her personality. Friendly, loyal, bursting with emotions, and beautiful. Her name befitting her perfectly, Bubbles.

One animal was crying harder than the rest, a squirrel with unusual eyes. The blonde boy picked him up and looked pleadingly at his eldest brother.

"Haa," the eldest sighed, "Boomer…"

"Please Brick! Look at him, all them. He's crying harder. He might be hurt and the others came to escort him to us! He needs are help."

"Fine, but if something happens and we get in trouble for it. You have to execute him. Got it!?"

"Yes! Thanks Brick!" exclaimed the Blonde supposedly named Boomer said while bouncing around thinking of a name for the new pet.

"Your to soft on him Brick," stated a exasperated ebony haired boy with a green sweater and black stripe on the same place as his brothers.

"I know Butch, but his explanation makes sense. Maybe the animal does need help," shrugged the leader of the group, the Rowdyruff boys.

Just then the conversation hit their ears.

"What's your name? Do you even have one?" the squirrel nodded while the boy put him down and wrote something in the dirt. "Your name is Bullet?" the squirrel nodded again and flew up to the boys shoulder. "Well welcome Bullet to the Rowdyruff Boys!" an unseen emotion crossed Bullet's face before a smile crept on his cheeky face. This was his new family and he was gonna enjoy it.

One by one the villains all left the scene, and the towns people came. They made a little memorial before they all dispersed into their homes to mourn, unseen by villains eyes.

**Townsville, Ten Years Later**

The villains have kept Townsville the way it was. Only training the townspeople to never help anyone in need, ever. After a few examples of those who did, they quickly learned. No one helped anyone anymore. So on occasion the villains do what they do best, but never destroy. "Their city will be the best looking crime central!" is all they thought. All the villains that are of age attend school and of course cause trouble, but not too much. They want their schools to be somewhat normal in their otherwise non normal life. But they all have been edgy lately, all the villains seem to sense something is coming, something huge. But what is what they want to know, and when.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing and Almost Forgotten **

**Chapter 2! **

**Yeah, so um enjoy.**

**At Townsville High 1****st**** period**

"Augh! I hate school! Why do we have to be here! I miss destroying everything in sight! A worthy opponent!" whined Butch to his other brothers.

"Suck it up Butch, they're not coming back," Brick lamely retorted, they've had this argument before. And somewhere deep down he wished it too. They all know that Boomer does, he doesn't even tried to hide it. They wish their arch-enemies where still here. They filled the boredom of their lives.

"Hey Brick, I feel it again," commented Boomer, "and so does Bullet."

"What do you think it is?" asked Princess, who always barges into everyone's conversation. She's the schools number one rumor catcher.

"It feels oddly familiar. Like a really wonderful nostalgia," commented Butch, while putting an arm around one of his cheerleader bimbos of the day.

"Please elaborate Butch," a somewhat interested Brick asked while gazing out at the city. A quick remembrance of long silky red hair, an overly sized red bow, and blossom pink eyes. Blossom, why was that so familiar?

"It feels like a good fight will start soon. You know, like when They were still here."

Brick's head whipped around so fast that it caused half of the regular students to get the whiplash.

"Ok now you got me intrigued. What are you talking about?" Brick steeled his brother a look, daring him to spill.

"Remember that tingly feeling that felt… right…. when ever we were near them? That's what I keep feeling."

"Even though we can barely remember their names or faces, that feeling is implanted into our skin and very being," contemplated Boomer, giving part of his late breakfast to his squirrel on his right shoulder.

"All I remember is they never let me join their group, and I acted like a total stuck up bitch. They only wanted me to be protected from whatever was going on. I should of listened, we could have been friends," Princess rambled on while tears came to her eyes. She never got over the feeling of killing them. She only wanted to be respected and feel secure in herself. That one blonde- what's her name was nice enough to help her feel that way.

"Still feeling regretful?" inquired Ace, he knew all to well of that feeling, he liked the ebony haired cutey ( in his eyes) more than he should of. Most of his gang has seen him in his depressed stupor. It wasn't hard to figure it out. He never hid it. "And we _all_ know how Boomer feels," he finished while giving the obvious blonde haired boy a quick glance.

Yes indeed they did. He was possibly in love, or had a crush it was debated which one on a regular basis. The night of their enemies death, he sobbed and screamed he was sorry until he got dehydrated and lost his voice for a month, and we're talking mute level not scratchy level.

"Can we stop talking about it?" he pleaded while putting his head on his folded up arms upon his desk as a melodic laughter filled his head. Bullet comforted him by nuzzling his head against his cheek. Something he used to do to greet and comfort Her. He never said or thought her name anymore for he would break down from it.

"Hey, the teacher's been missing all of 1st period, where do you think she is? Not that I care but, they're never late," Butch asked while trailing a hand up the bimbo's thigh. She giggled and coaxed his hand further.

"KIDS, COME QUICK!" Miss. Keane came in yelling frantically waving hands about. "They're back!" she exclaimed in a more calm fashion.

"Wah?" the whole class simultaneously said in a confused tone.

"The girls are in the hall! You know Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles! They never died! They're alive!" as soon as the name Bubbles left her lips Bullet flew out of the room and followed the scent he remembered so well.

Boomer flew after his friend. Brick was intrigued and ordered every regular civilian to stay put as he raced after his stupid brother and idiotic pet. Butch thought there was a fight and wanted some action. Ace and Princess were to stunned to do anything but faint.

**In the Office of Townsville High**

"Here's your schedules for the year, and if you need anything…," a lady, resembling Ms. Bellum, was cut off by an authoritative voice.

"If we need anything, we'll contact you. Thank you," and with that the three teenagers left the confused, shocked, and irritated secretary behind.

"Hey, Blossom do you think we'll see anyone we know?" a blonde beauty with curly hair down to her waist in a side ponny questioned. Her light blue eyes shinning with child like hope. Her body curves were just right and every guy that got a quick glance did a turn around a walk into something hard routine. Nothing new to them. They were used to it.

"Maybe Bubbles, we don't really know," stated the authoritative voice known as Blossom replied back dryly. It was like she was void of any emotion, but as soon as she caught sight of her sisters blissfully elated expression, she chuckled and showed a genuine smile that anyone rarely saw anymore.

"I hope we're allowed to fight. I havn't had a good one in years!" a ebony haired girl with a boyish look to her exclaimed punching and kicking the air.

"Oh, Buttercup you always get into fights. Chill out for once," Bubbles sighed as a familiar streak, or four, caught her eye.

**In the Front Hallway**

"Bullet! Slow down! What are you doing?!" an exasperated Boomer chased down his friend before he hurt someone.

"BULLET!" an excited feminine and childish voice shouted. Boomers ability to think stopped and he came to a halting screech on front of three girls. He knew that voice. He cherished that laughter. 'It couldn't be' he thought.

His brothers followed his example and all their eyes dilated at the same time.

There, in the middle of the hallway, was Bullet crying on a bubbly blonde's shoulder, and ebony haired girl mumbling something about stopping the mushy stuff. And a redhead trying to keep a little smile of her face.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE!" Butch cried enthusiastically. "THIS IS GREAT! NOW I CAN HAVE A REAL FIGHT!" he finished while floating down to the ground and stalking over to the three.

"Boomer, wipe your eyes, you're crying," Brick explained while walking over to their idiotic brother.

But these are not tears of sadness but of joy. She was okay, alive. He could still feel her, hug her, kiss her. In his little world of shock and relief he didn't notice that she came his way.

As he recovered, he noticed that she was petite, her head only reached under his chest. He found a sparkle in her eye that he decoded as love. This realization had him hugging her and Bullet to his form as he cried in joy again. He had his Bubbles back. And she loved him just as much he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people. It's 9:24 pm, aren't I great, writing at this time of night. Your all welcome if you like this story. If you hate it then stop reading what's your problem? Ok on with the story.**

**In First Period with the Girls and Boys**

The boys all had mixed emotions, Boomer was extremely happy, Butch was excited by the prospect of a good fight, and Brick was curiously pondering his feelings. He didn't know what he felt. But there was one feeling they all felt, confusion. Where had the girls been all these years?

At the moment, Bubbles was on Boomer's lap his arms around her mid-section and her head on his chest. Bullet was on Bubbles' lap, sleeping while she pet him. Buttercup and Butch were having a deadly eye staring contest. Brick was stealing glances at Blossom, sorting out his feelings. He felt happy, and irritated but he didn't know why. He caught people, boys mostly, staring at all three girls. He could care less about the looks the boys were giving the others, but when they looked at Blossom, he felt a rage inside of him.

Looking at Boomer, he could practically feel the death stare's rage o meter go up every time a guy looked at his girl. Boomer was strangely very possessive over what was his. But Brick's emotions weren't gonna stop him from getting his questions answered.

"So," he started, eyeing the girls around the table. He got everyone's attention at this time. "Where you girls been?" he casually asked, stunning the girls before they all got sheepish looks on their faces and looked down.

"Yeah! We saw you destroyed before our very eyes!" Butch asked as his eye twitched on reflex.

"Well twitchy, if you must know," Buttercup stated getting rid of the sheepy look and putting on one of amusement.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he roared while she snickered.

"Any way we never died. We just got blown up all the way to the bridge. We became unconscious and someone came and picked us up, took us to the hospital, and took us in when no one else would," she explained.

"But the dust and bits of ash that we saw," Boomer commented while tightening his grip on Bubbles, he would never forgive himself for even hurting her.

Bubbles put her hand on his cheek and pecked his lips to comfort him. "That was just bits of concrete, a tree, and grass. We were in the park after all," she softly explained while Boomer nuzzled the crook of her neck. He was really like a big puppy dog.

"Wait," Brick interrupted the lovely dovey scene before them, all of the groups' eyes on him. "Why didn't you just come back to Townsville if ,over there, no one wanted you all?" he questioned at the end.

Bubbles twirled a blonde curl on her finger while tears formed in her sparkling sky blue eyes. "We would if he was still alive."

It took a while before the boys understood, the Professor died of cancer the day before the battle. Bubbles cried the whole night, Boomer knew that best. He had desperately wanted to fly to her window, break in, and comfort her. Hug her till the tears died away and she could have slept more soundly. In his arms where she belonged.

"And because of the laws the villains set, we couldn't come back until we were 15," Blossom explained with her head resting on her hands and folded under her chin. "Section A part 2- If the girls miraculously did survive, they can not come back until a month after their 15 "birthday", or creation day."

"But it really is a birthday," Bubbles happily started to explain, "We all were brought here to help or destroy this town. Are real parents are waiting until we all fall in love," at this she giggled. Boomer couldn't help but smile down at her and kiss the crown of her head.

"Yes, all six of us are supposed to fall in love and then are people will perform the ceremony of intertwined eternally or "marriage" in this world. You've all seen the prophecy on your 14 birthday right?" Blossom lectured raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Of course!" the Rowdy's all answered at once.

"I knew the instance I found out that my significant other was Bubbles. But I thought she was gone and had another melt down. Mojo and Him were like "Suck it up Boomer, it's your 14 b-day. Be happy"."

"And I knew Boomer was mine, so I came to him in his dreams. I thought it would help him through the long year. The day we were defeated all the way to today I felt a deep depression. I couldn't stand it. So I helped him everyway I could think. Meeting in dreams was the best solution besides seeing each other in real life. And I knew that would be dangerous for us both."

That was when they both tuned out the rest remembering one of those many dream correspondences.

**In Bubbles and Boomers Dream World 1 year earlier**

"Where am I? What's going on?" a confused Boomer was looking around. There was clouds under his feet, swirling p to his calves than back to the floor. A beautiful waterfall with rocks for sitting on, surrounded the smooth falls. Beautiful light blue, cerulean, and white roses combined with ivy climbed the rocks and a white arch. "Beautiful," he whispered.

"It is, isn't it?" an angelic voice that was engraved in his head since he first heard it when he was six answered him. Of course at the time he heard this beautiful, sirens voice, she was five.

"Bubbles?" his voice shook and caught in his throat. Yes he never forgot anything about her. He would always remember her. She was lodged in his head. He turned around to be greeted by the smile that always reached her eyes, the one that he always loved, greet him.

Then he remembered, if she was still alive, her fourteenth birthday would have been today, or night really. She would have seen the prophesy. She and he would be together. He started crying after he learned this new info.

"Boomer, stop crying, we'll be together very soon, just wait till my fifteenth birthday, ok?"

"Bubbles, I'll wait for you forever," he explained while moving a strand of hair away from her baby blues.

"I have to go, we'll wake up soon. But I'll see you tomorrow night. And Boomer?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll wait for you forever too."

"Wait don't go!" but she was already fading away along with him and the scenery, "Please don't leave me again! BUBBLES!" that's when he woke up panting and covered in sweat.

"Bubbles…" he chocked out. Then he couldn't bear it, his internal damn broke and he silently sobbed the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter- ahhh i don't actually remeber, so whatever it says. Anyway hands up if you cried the last two days in a row cause of one of your parents. I felt tottaly depressed yesterday. It's not fun ill tell you that.**

**Anime: Well speaking of depressing, more than one month into school and im all ready wondering when it'll fuckin end. Anyone else?**

**Buttercup: Wow, that's sad. **

**Anime: Psssha! I've never really liked school! The techincal second day when my mom tried to get me up i was like "how many days till the week ends! and my mom was like " It's only day two".**

**And shoutout to ****Fancyunicorn****, for your crazy and upbeat personality, woa9word of advice) cut down on the sugar. Your way to tht that's a bad thing =)! **

**Ok on with this Fudge Brownie Madness!**

**Two years Ago The RowdyRuffs 14 B-day**

"Augh! SO BOOOORED!" a very elodramatic Butch flopped on the couch. "There is literally NOTHING to do!"

"We could steal something," suggested a distraught looking Boomer his head on the coffe table resting on his hands and staring down at a newspaper clip from years ago. No one knew what it was about, everyone was to afraid of what would happen if they even tried to touch it. Boomer, as they all knew was strangely possesive.

"Or we could celebrate today by going to a rave! The lights, the drugs and alcohol! The illegalness! COME ON WHO'S WITH ME!"

"Um no one is with you dude," Boomer didn't even look up from whatever it was he was looking at. "BUT, you only get this hyped up when your on weed, or you sense something is coming. And I believe it's the second choice cause I sense it too."

"Booms right Butch," the quiet- till -then leader Brick spoke up. Leaning against the wall he continued. "All the villains feel off. Why do you think Him and Mojo went to patrol the city?"

"So no celebrating?"a deflated Butch looked down and quickly back up to aknowledge is brothers. "THAT SUCKS!"

"I guess it does su-" but Brick was cut off by a excrusiating pain, worse then their first beat -up -kiss- attack from the... whoever they were. He couldn't remember anymore. Brick slowly sunk to the floor and let his eyes wander over his brothers while he clutched his stomach. Willing the pain to go away.

His brothers were in the same position as him if their pained expressions were anything to go by. Butch was curled into a ball on the couch and twitching every now and then like he's been electrocuted by one of Princess' 'toys'. Boomer wasn't in any better shape, he was clutching his head, bent over at his waist and resting his body weight on his legs. In short it looked like he was bowing down to a long lost god. But most of the pain looked to be at the area where his heart was, his hands abandoned his head just after that thought conjured into Brick's head to clutch at the very spot Brick noticed. Proving that he hypothesized correctly, but then again, when wasn't Boomer in pain there? He always looked like, in his brothers prospective, a newley widowed man, clutching his wifes picture to his saddened and icy heart. Just like Boomer was doing now with that article.

Just then Brick's world went dark.

**Cliffhanger! Don't you all just love me? Haha sarcasm is the greatest! So hope you enjoyed. PLEASE COMMENT! If u want that is. **

**Anime: *Gets shy and hides behind a curtain***


	5. Chapter 5

**K. So chapter 5 is up, I think, is this chapter 5? Any way enjoy!**

**Rowdy Ruffs 14 B-day**

Butch was spouting shit again, I barely heard any of it. That is until he flopped noisily on the couch, very close to my picture of Her. I never let anyone look at her. She was mine and mine alone. "We could steal something," I suggested, my gaze lingering over the picture.

"Or we could celebrate today by going to a rave! The lights, the drugs and alcohol! The illegalness! COME ON WHO'S WITH ME!"

"Um no one's with you dude," I pointed out not looking up from Her picture. "BUT, you only get this hyped up when you're on weed, or you sense something is coming. And I believe it's the second choice cause I sense it too."

"Booms right Butch," the quiet- till -then leader Brick spoke up. Leaning against the wall he continued. "All the villains feel off. Why do you think Him and Mojo went to patrol the city?"

"So no celebrating?"a deflated Butch looked down and quickly back up to acknowledge his brothers. "THAT SUCKS!"

"I guess it does su-" but that's all I heard before a excruciating migraine hit me square in the face. After a while of clutching my head to keep it from splitting open, the pain moved to an all too familiar spot. My heart. It seems that that spot is never pain free. All because of what I did to Her, the one I love. Clutching Her picture to my heart, and risking a glance to a sleeping Bullet in my room (using x-ray vision) my vision span and then everything went black.

What's that noise? Why is it so bright?

'Open your eyes Boomer'

'Who are you? And how do you know my name?'

'Boomer. .EYES!'

I slowly opened my eyes to the familiar voice, only to see a cross between me and Brick. I stared and without knowing it let out a terrified, deep scream.

'SLAP. Get a hold of yourself!'

And that's when I remembered, this man was the man to help me and my brothers heal our wounds when the Powerpuffs nearly destroyed us.

Our father along with our mother, were staring down at me. My father's strawberry blonde hair down to his shoulder blades and his sea blue eyes slightly angered. My mom's ebony hair and sea green eyes looked like Butchs' on a "journey" to highville. But despite of my dad's pissed expression I still questioned them. "Why am I here? Where's my brothers?"

"Boomer," my mom started, "You're here to review your prophecy and learn about you species. Your brothers are doing the same." I was looking around the sterile white room as they suddenly left and a screen came down. It blinked to life and proceeded to answerer some of my questions.

"Supernatural's, such as yourself, have only been able to fall in love once. They and their mate will be together for eternity in the ritual of "Forever Intertwined". This binds their souls together and marks the female as the males property (warning only some males our possessive and if they are, you might not want to even look at their mate funnily). It doesn't matter when you meet them. If you have not already. But when you do, you'll feel a uncanny connection to them and will feel deeply depressed and distraught if harm ever comes their way. When your mate is killed, if they can be, you'll most likely follow along with them. But only if you are completely sure they're gone and not just hiding until the threat is gone. Some mates even have the ability to speak telepathically and meet each other in the land of dreams, this means you both have come to age. Many things about our mate rituals and livelihood together is still unknown. But with more research. We can fill in the gaps created by the unknown."

"Wait-" I tried to finish my question but a familiar light blue colored mist rose around me and the next thing I know is I'm back in Townville. And that's when it hit me. The reason I could never let Her go. She was my destiny, my life, my other soul. And with that resolution I broke down sobbing and screaming till I was mute and barely heard a muffled voice of some sort. Something about cheering up, it was my birthday. But that made me cry and scream even more.

Then I felt a tiny pull at my heart. Not the painful one I was feeling moments ago, but like a string connected to my heart was being pulled by something, something very far away. It was faint but I could feel a relaxing presence fill my mind. My room suddenly smelled of dewdrops and roses. And, after a whole day of being on the verge of needing to be enrolled in a mental hospital, I finally let the presence and scent to lull me to sleep.

**Awe poor Boomer. So distraught! Anyway hope you enjoyed. Please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Ok if I'm wrong someone should tell me. Any way. What are you guys gonna be for Holloween? If you feel like sharing comment below. Enjoy!**

**PowerPuff Girls 14 Birthday 1 year before**

"BUTTERCUP! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" a lady with curly blonde hair and pink eyes with metallic light blue flecks surrounding the pupil shouted from down stairs. She probably just got wind of all the fights her daughter has gotten into.

"Mom, don't be too rough. Buttercup was just trying to protect me from those people. She didn't intentionally try to land them in the hospital," a blonde with pale golden blonde hair and baby blue eyes shining with unshed tears tried to calm the raging parent down.

"I don't care if she were protecting the Queen of England, Bubbles!" she hissed at her youngest daughter. "She now has to come with me to help explain to the parents of those 'people' how their sons are in emergency care!" despite the blondes efforts, she raged on.

"Mom, I called dad. He wants to talk to you," mother and her youngest turn their heads to the eldest daughter. Holding a phone out and plastering on an exasperated expression to her face. But on the inside, she was concerned. Bubbles looked way to... she couldn't even explain the expression her sister was pulling. Maybe a mix of a couple. She had no idea. But when her mom took the phone and she heard her father's calm smooth baritone. She made her move to calm down a almost hysterical Bubbles.

"Blossom, thanks for calling him," she whispered while she rested her half closed hand on her mouth, keeping her arm close to her body. A habit she normally did for the feel of security.

"Bubbles, what's wrong. You haven't been this upset since THAT day," she emphasized, knowing she would get it. Her sister was naive not stupid.

"I just, keep feeling this, thing, this presence, reach out to me. It's comforting, it makes me feel safe, and every time I since it, I smell the sea and bluebells. With a hint of despair. It makes me feel sad, like without this presence being happy-" she trailed off when all of the sudden their mother shouted.

"Devin, I don't care! She needs to learn!"

After the outburst she tried again. "I'll never be able to be happy," she finished looking down, arms slack at her sides. "I'm... SORRY!" she screamed as she ran up to her room wiping her tears away as she sprinted past her now confused looking mother and past an annoyed Buttercup.

They waited until they all heard a resounding slam and a click.

"Devin, I gotta go. See you after your shift," she cautiously said while waiting for his answer.

"Ok, Daniella. Do what you need to, to help her. They are coming to age. Today in fact, tell them what they need to know," and with that he hanged up.

All the three other women than rn after the youngest.

**With Bubbles**

Are young friend was staring down at a wanted picture that no one knew she had. Her sisters would probably scream at her for falling for an old enemy. But she had felt a connection to him all those years ago. And she knew with a certainty that the presence she has been feeling all these years, that has only grown stronger, was his. It had to be, why he was in the state he was. She didn't know, but she hoped she would help Boomer through it. All those years ago, when he protected her from all those people out to kill her. She saw the hesitation in his eyes. She heard the animal like roars coming from him while she recovered. She desperately wanted to bring him into her arms to stop the heart retching screams.

"KNOCK KNOCK, Bubbles unlock the door. I need to tell you and your sisters some things," her mother's usual rough voice came out soft and understanding.

"Ok," she whispered and slid off her mattress to unlock the door. Everyone came and sat down with her o her bed. She didn't feel like hiding His picture any more. Hiding it felt like betraying him.

"Isn't that-" Buttercup started but was cut off by her mother's unusual soft voice again.

"I guess you already found your mate, Bubbles," she explained while taking a look at the poster in her daughters hands.

"That's great, she... Wait wha?"Buttercup gave her mother a confused look.

"A mate is the person are kind spends eternity with. Like humans for of marriage only stronger," she explained. "Sometimes it's so obvious to the people involved that even at a young age they know that destiny will bring them together. Others are blinded by details about the others character and don't realize they are meant for each other till they're older. Now listen cause now it gets technical."

And that's how the start of "The Talk" of the three supernatural teens started. It took forever to get the girls calm enough to even sleep. Buttercup didn't want to be tied down, Blossom was trying to twist the simplicity of it with science, and Bubbles was trying to find a way, to help Boomer. Cause she was pretty sure she heard the pain filled animal like roar more than once, coming from Townsville.

"DREAMLAND!" she excitedly whispered as she closed her eyes and prepared to see the one she loved for the first time in eight years. Clutching his picture to her chest, she drifted off to see her dark, night in deadly armor.

**Hope you enjoyed! Any way. I'm having a contest for the scariest story for the following shows, animes, ect.**

**-Inuyasha**

**-Powerpuff Girls**

**-Soul Eater**

**Send me the names of the stories in the comments and I'll check them out. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, long week huh? Well at least your Thursday wasn't spent trying not to get upperclssman to mark you with a sharpie. Stupid freshman Friday (really Thursday we have Friday off). Any way chapter...( I really have the worst memory). Enjoy.**

**Back at Townsville High (present day)**

Everyone was extremely quiet today. Most people couldn't comprehend that the girls were back. Princess apologized for her rudeness to them as kids, right in front of the whole class. It was embarrassing for her, and took immense courage on her part . Bubbles instantly brought her into a hug and whispered ' We've been waiting to be friends again'. Princes nearly broke down when Blossom patted her back and Buttercup ruffled her hair. Ace wouldn't stop ogling at Buttercup, much to her distain. First period gave way to second and third,, and soon it was the end of the day. The group of super powered teens were walking home and discussing things they wanted to know about each other.

"Hey, where you guys staying. I mean everyone here has been brainwashed to not helping anyone. So..." Butch dropped off the sentence and risked a quick glance at Buttercup. She seemed ,different, more calm and refined. Not much but enough to notice.

The person of Butch's thoughts decided to answer, "Our old house, you?"

"We live in the house across the street from there," Brick cut in before Butch could suggest anything idiotic. "Boomer always seemed more happy near your house than further away, not to mention Bullet stopped acting up once we moved there," he finished.

The other two, or turtle doves as the rest have dubbed them, were in their own little world after the home explanations.

"Boomer? Why did you seem happier near our house?" she questioned the man she was holding hands with. He blushed and looked away. But she brought her small, white ivory, and soft hand to his cheek. He held it there, and finally noticed how pale and petite she was compared to him.

Boomer cleared his throat, took in her scent, and while serious blushing broke along his cheeks, confessed. "After my 14th birthday and I knew about everything. I got seriously depressed. One night when sleep evaded me, I took a walk. My instincts took me to your old house. The first room I came to was yours. The closest to the light in the hallway." He didn't know when they got separate rooms. Probably when Bubbles got severely sick and injured and needed rest, she couldn't rest when she knew the town needed help, since the phone was always in her and her sisters room. So the professor emptied out two other rooms and gave them a 'makeover' or whatever. Buttercup's room was dark and shouted fighter. Blossom's was their old room, with a new bed and less stuffed animals and more books. She kept the hot line. And Bubbles room was a light blue piled high with stuffed toys and the walls were covered in sparkles and stickers. Yet it was still tasteful looking.

"I took one look at your room, flopped onto your bed, and had another terrible break down," he paused to clear away the tears."I stayed there every night after that, but my brothers decided it was a invasion of privacy. We bought the house across from yours so I was still close to it. And every time I got upset, I came to your room and took in your scent. The combination of roses and morning dew drops calmed me. It wasn't you, but it was the closest thing I had. So my brothers never forced me too far away from it," he was close to crying again until Bubbles gave him peck on the cheek and a reassuring squeeze. They were back home and it was hard to go to their respective houses. They just found each other! They didn't want to be away from each other.

Blossom took one look at the pair and sighed. She turned her gaze to her left and she and Buttercup had a silent understanding. They both looked at their soon to be family. They weren't paying attention, but that wouldn't stop them.

"How about," Blossom started, getting everyone's attention.

"Bubbles stays with you guys. She can do the chores, and we won't have to hear Bubbles or Boomer whining about missing each other?" Buttercup finished.

While Bubbles was thanking her sisters, Boomer was pleading with his brothers. They reluctantly agreed, and after Bubbles packed her few belongings she needed, made her way over with Boomer and Bullet leading to her new home.


End file.
